


真实之外

by Depressed



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gaius cares much about Cid, M/M, Minor Character(s), Pre-Canon, Yet he acts differently
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed/pseuds/Depressed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个诡异的，掺杂大量个人理解的故事。原作向结局，也就是说，BE。<br/>请给我爱的评论，或者愤怒的板砖。<br/>作者在lofter上叫小郁闷。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个少年心恋爱脑的西德大大（不  
> 但是现实很快就要打他的脸

　　怀里的机械表上显示着十二点十分，而盖乌斯大人还没灭掉门廊上的灯。西德·南·加隆德关上魔导装甲的青磷驱动系统，随手抹了抹额头的汗水，向住所走过去的时候，心里闪过这个似乎不重要的念头。  
　　  
　　他们住在训练营地里的一栋独立二层楼里，那是盖乌斯的私产，魔导探测灯将楼房笼罩在幽蓝的光中，映上一层奇诡的死气。西德走近时，一只雀鸟似是想啄食庭前落下的果实，扑棱着翅膀向光晕里落下去，却在甫一接触到那光晕时，被一束血红的射线终止了轨迹。一丝哀鸣也无，它直直落下，没入长及脚踝的枯草中。  
　　  
　　西德却丝毫不作停顿，毫发无伤地穿过包围圈，验了指纹和虹膜，伸手推开大门。已经是晚秋时节，加雷马帝国又向来苦寒。只是到门口的几步路，他在实验室里热出的一身汗就落得一干二净了。

　　他站在门厅里往里一望，脱下外衣的手僵住了。会客厅里只亮着一盏暗红的灯，盖乌斯端坐在正对门口的椅子上，眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。他监护人的大半身隐在黑暗里，只有深深浅浅的伤痕和鹰隼般的眼睛格外分明——那是捕食者的眼睛。

　　“盖乌斯大人？”西德不禁打了个寒颤，但还是下意识地提问，“今天的工作很棘手么？”因盖乌斯而恐惧在第十四军团的士兵，甚至加雷马帝国的上层中间并不罕见，他的监护人是力量与残忍的代名词。西德曾亲见身着装甲的盖乌斯把一个刺杀者硬生生撕开，内脏和污血溅在他身上。他那时十七岁，踉跄了两步，手撑着墙才止住后退的趋势。盖乌斯却只是平静地命令他，叫勤务兵过来，把地面和装甲本身擦干净。

　　“啊，西德。”盖乌斯似乎刚刚察觉到他的接近，愣了一愣才回答，“站过来……今天做了什么？”  
西德闷闷地应了一声，走到盖乌斯面前立定了。盖乌斯的眼神在他身上扫过来，他无来由地觉得自己犯了些错误。  
　　  
　　“今天完成了装甲关节新合金投产前的最后一次实验。”他咽了口口水，答道，“我的方案比另一组在魔导率上高了百分之二，报告单明天早晨……”  
盖乌斯突然挥了挥手，西德心下一沉，把后半句话硬生生咽了回去。他的监护人的声音在黑暗而空旷的房间里回响：“陨石计划准备工作已经完成，皇帝亲自命令，让你的父亲将其实现。”

　　“什么！”西德不禁惊呼出声，他知道父亲是军团技术指导，皇帝的重臣之一。但重用一个不世出的天才，和彻底信任他的决定是两回事。把蛮神带回世间，这话从技术人员口中说出，人们尚且可以笑着说他疯狂，但一个作出相同决定的统治者，简直是……西德不敢想下去了。

　　就连西德自己都没察觉到，他松了口气，后背绷紧的肌肉也放松了些。盖乌斯的反常不是因为对他行为的不满，他是安全的。  
　　  
　　“昏庸的老东西……和以为自己无所不能的疯子。”盖乌斯冷哼一声。西德借着昏暗的光线观察他脸上的神情，不对，盖乌斯不仅是在发怒。他握着扶手的手在微微颤抖，眼神也略有些游移，若不是因为过度紧张，就是因为——恐惧？西德觉得自己一定是看错了，恐惧和盖乌斯，这两个词绝无可能发生联系。  
　　  
　　西德猛然想起，走神的时间太长了，盖乌斯直视着他的眼睛，在要求一个答案。

　　“您别灰心啊。”他徒劳地安慰道，“陛下一直在主持阿拉米格方面的战争，等这场战役结束，您再慢慢向他解释蛮神对大地造成的破坏。军团长的进言，陛下总会更看重一些的。”

　　盖乌斯嗤笑一声：“这是徒劳的，皇帝因年龄而软弱，不肯直视真实，转而寻求信仰的力量。蛮族召唤蛮神，艾欧泽亚诸国崇拜十二神……我们的头狼，也掉光了獠牙，要去和绵羊为伍了。”

　　盖乌斯不再寄希望于皇帝，西德终于领会到，漆黑的王狼正觊觎着头狼的位置。盖乌斯玩味地看着他，他不能再犹豫。他曾经从父亲身边逃走，从帝国的军队中逃走，这时如果说错一句话，他在加雷马帝国就再没有容身之所了。

　　“我会永远服从您。”他单膝跪下，地面是为供热设计的复合材质，他却觉得一丝冷意从膝盖传上来，“从老爸投身于陨石计划开始，我和他就再没有关系了。”

　　西德听到盖乌斯的笑声，他低沉地喘着气，一座山丘似乎刚从他后背上走开。一只手落在他头顶，拨弄着青年银色的短发。“是么？”盖乌斯反问道。

　　“除了您之外，还有哪里能接纳我呢，大人？”西德知道他应该害怕，但盖乌斯的手正摩挲着他的头顶，男人的手是沉重而温暖的，形成一种可以依靠的安全假象。那只手可以毫不犹豫地捏断他的脖子，但他确信，对方不会这么做。

　　盖乌斯的手下滑到后脑，然后顺着脖颈一路滑进短衫的衣领里。西德向前一闪，随即凭着军队中训练出的本能硬生生止住了动作。盖乌斯伸出另一只手去，搬弄他的下颌，强迫他抬起头来。

　　“永远服从？”盖乌斯问道，“服从我的一切命令么？”  
　　  
　　火花顺着男人的手流入他的血液，点燃深埋着的恐惧和渴望。西德知道军营里有用新兵取乐的恶习，但王狼决不能是会把他的监护人视为泄欲工具的人。这是对他忠诚的考验……或者……盖乌斯大人有可能真的爱着他。

　　全帝国的军人都崇拜或痛恨的人，像普通的男人爱自己的情人一样爱他。这个念头本身就足以让西德颤栗得几乎疯狂，陨石计划算什么呢？如果巴哈姆特现在飞下来，他也想不起来躲避的。他低下头，试探着伸出舌头，舔了舔盖乌斯的手指。男人的手指是粗砺的，他能尝到汗水和铁的味道。

　　盖乌斯突然大笑起来，西德停下动作，感受着传来的震颤，心里隐约有些期待。盖乌斯大人会怎么对待他呢？他想起上学时在寝室里聊的闲话，关于墙角里很快交换的吻，和树荫中不安的抽插。和自己憧憬的人做爱，会是不一样的事情么？

　　“你先去洗一洗吧。”盖乌斯看着他的眼睛，用奇怪的认真语气说。  
　　  
　　西德一愣，跳起来，以几乎标准的动作向浴室跑了两步，才略显尴尬地停下，放慢速度走过去。他不用回头就知道，盖乌斯一直看着他。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 盖总诡异的性格私设警告（顶着锅盖说

　　战甲在门口的人形架挂着，盖乌斯穿着睡袍斜靠在枕头上，皮肤久违地接触上绵软的白色织物，他似是享受，又似是不耐地叹了口气。正是这时，西德腰里围着浴巾走进卧室，拖鞋踢踢踏踏地带了一地的水。

　　这不符合士兵生活手册的第二条和第三十七条，他下意识地想要开口斥责，但那时西德用力甩了甩头，满头银白飞扬起来，将脖颈的线条暴露无遗。于是他决定，虽然还没出军营，但毕竟是在自己的卧室里，至少这一晚上，军规可以放得宽些。

　　青年的头发擦得半干，水滴汇聚至发梢，缓缓滴下，顺着肌肉的起伏一路下行，消失在腰间的白毛巾里。盖乌斯状似不着意地从白色与肤色交接处挪开眼神，视线游移着去扫在墙上的摆设。

　　玻璃框子里镶着三十余块勋章，因疏于打扫而蒙尘，在窗外偶然投来的幽蓝光束里全然看不出形状。盖乌斯捋了捋眉头，恍惚着想，即使看清了又怎样呢，他已全然忘记了授勋的时间和缘由。他在飞翼与枪鸣间浮沉半生，胜利不过是唾手可得的果实，而这一切在皇帝眼中，竟比不过一个机械师的狂想。

　　白日里他不曾这样感慨，他以为软弱只说明头狼的衰老，而他是不老的。他会永远强壮，永远敏锐，永远做不败的战神。但武勋是勇者的晋身之阶，这不也是国民所一向信赖的么？他当然准备好了，应对宫廷的流言、上位者的猜忌、同僚间的争斗，但那都是地面上的事物。

　　而卫月正要自天而坠。

　　“我也能拿到这么多勋章就好啦。”西德大大咧咧地坐下，顺着他的视线去揣度，在提及心事时坦荡地一笑，“可惜陛下不给机械师发勋章。”

　　盖乌斯分不清这句话是欣羡或恭维，但这二者都能令他发笑，笑声不经合金腔体共振，少些沉闷而多些激昂。突然间心里一直萦绕的不安感散去了些，他伸手去握西德的肩头，把他拉近些来吻。

　　西德因诧异而迟疑，片刻后就放弃抵抗任凭他的舌头探进去，漱口水的辛辣气息从盖乌斯的舌尖一掠而过，他尝到介于苦涩和甘甜间，厚重的确实感。

　　似有千百卫月当空炸开，每一朵飞火里，都逸出张牙舞爪的邪龙。

　　盖乌斯的一只手在西德的短发里撕扯着，另一只则嵌在肩头，腰背上有青年急切的摸索，力道比起他自己的不值一哂。他的被监护人学得很快，唇齿纠缠在一起，他心中似乎藏了一头猛虎，咆哮着要跳出来，把西德撕扯成碎片，一一吞入腹中。浴巾这时脱落下来，盖乌斯挪开头，眼神沿着西德腰腹的肌肉线条看下去，他的被监护人正是血气方刚的年纪，身体理所当然地起了反应。

　　“西德·南·加隆德先生。”他念这个名字，声音里有玩味的笑意，“跪下。”

　　青年条件反射地服从，以标准的军姿跪下去，直到动作完成才反应过来这命令发生的场合，于是探询地看向他，神情比起怀疑更像是不解。他们眼神交汇，盖乌斯微微颔首，将西德的反应尽收眼底，瞬间晃了神。

　　他得到了这士兵的忠诚，这工匠的才智，这后辈的景仰，与这青年无保留的爱。西德·南·加隆德正赤裸裸地跪在他面前——而裸露的不仅是肉体。盖乌斯是应该欣喜的，脱离情欲的意义，西德也是个杰出的后辈。更不要提这具以任何标准衡量，都算得上强健而优美的躯体，正从错误的角度勾起他的欲念。

　　但他是王狼，是为掠夺而生的军人，占有与毁灭的欲望在他内心撕扯着交融，于是他再分不清这二者的界限。

　　“张开嘴。”他命令，坐在床沿，撩了睡袍，掰开他的下颌，将自己完全没入他的口中。西德先是一顿，然后很快开始艰难地挪动舌头，在喘息的间隙试图舔舐。盖乌斯俯下身去，仿佛抚摸犬只一样，单手搭上青年的后脑,一挺身直插到他的喉咙口去，才开始慢慢抽插。

　　西德禁不住呛咳，但盖乌斯正捉着他的下颌，于是他只能求助似的向上看。西德的眼睛是湿漉漉的蓝色，因为咳喘而漾起水光，银白色的发丝垂下来，在盖乌斯心上晃了晃。

　　盖乌斯破天荒地觉得，西德长得很好看。

　　仿佛有电流自下体流遍全身，他像是通了电的魔导机甲，机体上幽蓝的信号灯一个接一个地点亮。他拍了拍西德的脸颊，稍抽出一点，又用力一捅到底。对方挣动着，发出呜咽的呻吟声，嘴角溢出一丝银亮的口水。  
　　  
　　盖乌斯动了几下腰，在西德口中意犹未尽地释放出来。对方膝盖终于支持不住，一甩头吐出异物，身体前倾，双手撑地，不住咳嗽着。白浊从他唇角溅出来，看在盖乌斯眼里分外情色。  
　　  
　　于是他探下身，在对方腋下一提，西德就顺势被他拽到床上来，头挪过去枕在他膝盖上。盖乌斯沉声低笑，伸手去揩对方唇边的液体，尽数抹在对方脸上。西德挣动着，却被他按在当地，动弹不得。“抬起头，看着我，西德。”他再次念青年的名字，仿佛每念一次，就能把对他的所有权标记得再明确些。对方转过头，正好看到盖乌斯凶狠的眼神。

　　“想要这个么？”盖乌斯问。青年点点头，胸腔随着呼吸起伏，无声地给他一个肯定的答案。

　　“已经这么想要了啊……那就自己打开，给我看。”盖乌斯把手向对方下身伸去，摸到青年人坚硬的器官，于是轻轻捏几次，又在顶端一按，毫不意外地换来对方一声惊惶的吸气。西德早忍了很久，伸出手去想触碰自己，却被他一把捉住。

　　“我不允许。”盖乌斯用军团长的语气命令，看见对方的手一缩，不再尝试挣扎，愉悦地勾起嘴角。似乎是为了减轻羞耻感，青年挣开他的手，转过头去，趴伏在被子里，手指一根根插进去。浅色的入口翕动着张开，盖乌斯咽了口口水，他又有反应了。

　　于是他拽西德起来，在青年的惊呼声中，毫无润滑地一插到底。对方的痛呼被他的吻吞没，他贪婪地掠夺着青年的唇与舌，一点腥味在舌尖转瞬即逝。西德抓着他的大腿，短而整齐的指甲嵌进肉里，留下一行绯红的月牙痕迹，头向后仰，靠在他的肩上。

　　盖乌斯挪开头，一口咬在西德肩头，舌头在伤口上掠过，手臂则锁在对方腰里。青年吸一口气，呻吟的声音大了些，腰背弓起来，像只受惊的大猫，器官的顶端，有晶莹的液体沁出来。盖乌斯随便捋了两下，青年就在他手里高潮了，液体染在他手心里，黏腻而微凉。

　　“我……我爱您。”在破碎呻吟的间隙，他听见青年沙哑的声音。

　　这句话斩断了恶狼最后的缰绳，理智的声音弱下去，盖乌斯的心中回荡起野兽的咆哮。随着他的动作，他听到西德痛苦的喊叫，但这声音非但没有阻止他的掠夺，反而愈发点燃他周身的火。他把青年锁在身前，只想抽插得再深点，再用力些，在对方的脸颊、颈项、背脊上留下自己的印记，直到对方片片破碎，再也无法挣扎或逃离。

　　他最后一次疲软着从青年体内抽出时，对方从他手臂中滑下来，无力地软倒。如果不是胸腔还在微微起伏，身体也还温热柔软，单看西德那安静的样子，说是死尸也不会有人怀疑了。他的被监护人身上有深浅交杂的淤青，精液被血染成浅红，从肿胀的后穴里慢慢流出来，染在白色的床具上。

　　盖乌斯眉头一皱，抓了被子盖在对方身上，觉得西德受着伤睡下不妥当，又掀开被子，抱西德在怀里，要带他去浴室洗干净，再做些伤情检查。但他还没走出卧室门口，就看见床头的警示灯亮起刺眼红光，嗡嗡地低声响着。盖乌斯只得把西德放回原处，搭上被子，不耐地去看显示屏。

　　“皇帝的警报信息？那个疯子又搞了……不，不对，没有理由。”盖乌斯自言自语着，戴上战甲头盔，把真实的表情隐蔽在金属之后。他穿戴完毕，叫了一半西德的名字，转过头，才想起他的被监护人正昏睡着，一时不会清醒。

　　于是盖乌斯独自前往皇帝的宫殿，头脑困倦而昏沉。他只来得及在路上通知一队士兵一路护卫，连命令全军团戒备都是卫兵提醒的。他记住那个卫兵的名字，决定无论对方下次立了随便什么战功，都会提拔他作百夫长。

　　皇宫上空，破魔艇低低盘旋，每个岗位上的巡察兵都多了一倍。他沿着走廊一路前行，不时响起的电子音提示警报器正在运转。警觉之余，盖乌斯不由得庆幸，战甲遮去了遍身痕迹，没人能发现他这晚的荒唐。

　　会议厅里皇帝满面肃杀，十四个军团长只到了十三人。盖乌斯揣测着达努斯的去向，她是真的犯了某条军规，还是挡在了这个弱者借助神力的路上？

　　老人开口时，盖乌斯松了口气，他用眼角瞄见，几个同僚也有相同的反应——只是行省士兵的哗变而已。达努斯对待行省士兵一向苛刻，不过，毕竟是最低等的行省人，如果有不满也无济于事，略作反抗就会被杀。达努斯这次，怕是要大开杀戒了。  
　　  
　　白银的凶鸟，怎么还没染成红色呢，盖乌斯泛起一句不合时宜的感慨。

　　直到天光大亮，皇帝才批准他们离开。盖乌斯强撑到会议结束，听了加强戒备和严查各军团行省士兵的不少废话，想的却是十四军团的几个行省新秀，本来忠心耿耿，可不要因为这件事动摇对帝国的忠诚。当然，十三军团作乱的奸细，一旦混进来，也决不能姑息。最近几周，各重要部门的安全，也是要着重巡视的。  
　　  
　　把审查行省出身士兵的细务委托给副官，盖乌斯靠在自己基地的扶手椅上，浅眠了一个上午。醒过来就看见新的文件，在显示屏里排了几行，密密麻麻看得眼晕。盖乌斯揉了揉太阳穴，胃里直恶心，他在固定通讯回路里敲一下工房，回复的却是尼禄。他随便应付了尼禄两句，问起西德的踪迹。

　　“盖乌斯阁下，今天没有人在工房里看见西德，他也没说明情况。”尼禄回答。

　　盖乌斯从鼻腔里应一声，断了通话，才想起来尼禄是在暗示，西德今天旷了岗。他在私人通讯贝里喊了西德两次，却一点回复都没收到，就不由得烦躁起来。

　　当日下午，他检查各部防卫状况，正好经过工房的时候，一架机甲验过身份，由远及近开过来，在工房门口停住。西德从那架一人多高的机械上跳下来，胸膛微微起伏着，额头也染了一层薄汗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里有一点跟群里几个基友讨论过后，总结盖总的性格私设。是根据2.0西德大大的回忆，还有魔导城盖总和光呆的交谈推测出来的。  
> 我脑内的盖总是一位家长式的中年（2.0就是中老年了？）军人，信仰坚定而且自说自话能力max，同理心min。对同样热爱加雷马帝国，而且全身心遵守军队纪律的下属来说，这算不上缺点。但是无论在监护关系还是在（本文的）恋爱关系中，这种心态都只能起到负面作用。  
> 想起天幕魔导那里对光呆的实力嘴炮，还有他对西德大大出走原因的错误理解，简直让人扶额。西德大大对他失望以至于最终逃离祖国，原因是不满他侵略艾欧泽亚。但是盖总竟然给他讲“米德悔悟了所以你回来吧”也是……ry。从这方面来说，盖总是从未最终理解过西德大大的吧。（当然另一种理解是，盖总非常需要西德，所以就算是歪理邪说也要尝试一下XD  
> 同时，他和西德还存在着监护关系和军队内的上下级关系，这样的关系可以说只会让（本文中的）CP关系变得更加复杂，最终的结局也就无奈而且合理了？  
> 所以我真的不是角色黑也不是渣贱热爱者啦，欢迎大家讨论和拍砖？


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
　　西德醒来，时间已经是正午。房门半开着，冷风从走廊吹进来。他头疼欲裂，四肢酸软，下身正阵阵作痛。盖乌斯大概早就走了，他试图想起对方离开的情形，却只记得对方禁锢自己在双臂间，在呻吟声中，戳刺得更深一些。

　　他没去看夜里的伤处，只把身上风干的黏液和血渍冲干净，就跳上机甲，向军团基地的方向一路狂奔。新材料的报告单抓在他手里，一路风声中哗啦啦地响。他微阖双眼，在风中出了神。

　　他脑子里仿佛有个筛子，衣服的薄厚，饭菜的味道，旁人的眼光，都像沙砾一样，刷啦啦地沉到大脑皮层里最深的沟回去，只在午夜梦回时偶然想起。他与俗世熙攘间，总有不可见的隔膜，于是他径自笑得阳光开朗，握紧锤与钉，凿开一条狂想的路。

　　但今天是不一样的，有一点忐忑的心情浮动着，不肯沉沦在琐碎里。

　　西德后知后觉地想起，盖乌斯只是命令，默许，施以威压。这和对方平日的举动，没什么差异。

　　他真的被爱着么？

　　所幸不过十分钟，他就被守岗的哨兵拦下来，刚刚成型的疑虑断开了。

　　“阁下，安全审核。请从魔导机甲上下来，拿出您的通行证。”

　　“我是西德·南·加隆德，让我进去，是急事！”西德催他，甚至没从仪表盘上挪开眼。

　　“请按照规定审核证件，阁下。”哨兵不为所动。

　　西德只好去拿证件，白白耽误五六分钟，哨兵才勉强放行。

　　他在十四军团营地，向来是畅通无阻的。别说每日经过的军团岗哨了，就算整个加雷马帝国，难道有人认不出西德·南·加隆德么？

　　那么，就一定是出事了。不过哨兵是熟悉的面孔，而警戒级别加强了许多，就几乎可以断定，盖乌斯大人平安无恙。

　　想到这一点，西德出乎意料地松了口气。他之前没察觉到，因为盖乌斯的不告而别，他竟有些慌张甚至沮丧。

　　他伸手去摸通讯贝，却想起来，通讯贝在他冲澡的时候，就摘下来放在了台子上。

　　真该死。

　　西德无声地骂了一句，调魔导机甲到最大功率，一路狂奔，向军团长的指挥室去。提交报告的地点应该是工房，不过时间早就过了，而且盖乌斯可能需要他帮忙。直到他到了指挥室外围的岗哨，才有和他关系不错的哨兵提醒他，盖乌斯已经出发巡视营地，他不如去工房里等着。

　　魔导机甲停在工房外的时候，青磷水量已经到了警戒值。

　　西德落在地上，身子稍晃了一下，表情有些异样。他忙垫了一步，借前冲的势头站正，才免得在人前出丑。所有人都扭过头看他，他受瞩目惯了，也不觉得奇怪，就这么一路走过去，鞋底磕在合金地面上，一路叮了当啷地响。

　　没人冲他打招呼，走廊里静得出奇。

　　直到他走到门口，才看见幽暗的铠甲，和面甲下森冷的眼睛。

　　——盖乌斯盯着他呢。

　　西德撩一把额前的乱发，行礼致意，敛了表情站好，等盖乌斯下一句话。军团长并不言语，从头到脚打量了他一遍，就转过头去，与一个技术员继续之前被他打断的谈话。西德只好直挺挺地站着，周围人的目光像是虫子，在他后背上爬动。

　　站得时间久了，他的身形就不那么挺拔，眉眼间也少些英气，多些麻木，露出强撑的意思来。盖乌斯却视若不见，干脆利落地转身，向工房里面走。工房的同事纷纷低下头，羊群一样跟在对方后面，鱼贯入内，只有尼禄落在最后。

　　他的同学、同事和对手眼角一撩西德的窘境，勾起嘴角：“真是不容易，盖乌斯阁下竟然生你气了，加隆德。”

　　“不关你什么事吧。”西德挪开眼神，冷哼一声。

　　尼禄轻轻拍了两下手，嘴角勾得更明显些。

　　“当然不关我什么事，只是报告单上就不知道是谁的方案啦。”

　　“早交上去又有什么用？采用的肯定是做得更好的那套。”西德反驳。

　　“谁做得更好还不一定呢，你昨天也想不到，自己会站在这里吧。”

　　尼禄扬了扬手里的一沓纸，低声笑着扬长而去。西德觉得，要不是地点实在不对，对方说不定会高声笑着鼓掌，顺便放两个烟花呢。但毕竟被罚站的是他，于是他只好眼睁睁看着尼禄关紧大门，自己换了个容易站住的姿势，做好坚持几个小时的准备。

　　直到双腿麻木，下身的某一处疼得他几乎站不直，大门才又打开，盖乌斯领头，几个技师毕恭毕敬地跟在后面。尼禄依旧比技师们落后些，头盔盖在脸上，把表情都遮掉了。西德反而有点庆幸，他不想再看见尼禄幸灾乐祸的样子了。

　　军团长一挥手，跟从者敬礼，转身，迈着同等大小的步子离开。现在这片旷地上只有王狼和他的监护人了，工房的窗常年关着，没人会窥视他们。

　　盖乌斯向指挥室的方向走，手里攥着尼禄交上去的报告。军团长走了十几步，才停下来，转头看西德一眼，命令仍然短促而有力。

　　“西德，走过来跟上我。”

　　西德迈开步子，每一步都是标准的幅度，速度却比平时慢不少。他的腿麻得好像不是自己的，肿胀的某处还在渗血。再走快一点，他说不定就会摔倒了。

　　盖乌斯一怔，几步迎上他，扶在他肩上。他们离得很近，西德呼出的白色雾气在战甲上冷却，凝结成几乎不可见的水珠。他也能看见盖乌斯的眼睛，在深邃的面甲下，闪着锐利的光。

　　“把你的报告给我看。”

　　如果只是要一份报告，那么盖乌斯停顿的时间也太长了。西德没心思去想对方停顿的原因，只探到口袋里去，把皱巴巴的一沓纸双手递上。对方却不去看他的报告，提问起无关的事情。

　　“路上都遇见了什么人？”

　　“……哨兵？”西德晃了晃头，迟疑着回答。

　　“没有遇到十三军团的乱兵？那就好。就算不是士兵，你也应该按照军规，准时在岗位上工作。这次没有耽误军情，就不另作处罚了，下不为例。”

　　西德看着他的长官，忽然有种陌生的感觉。

　　“是。”他应答。

　　“跟我回指挥室，解释一下你报告上的几点细节。”盖乌斯刻意放慢了步子，在通讯贝里通知下去，把工房向指挥室的传送带临时打开。

　　西德和对方长谈到傍晚，他的方案最终被采用。尼禄如果知道这件事，表情想必很精彩，不过西德看过太多次对方被自己打败时的窘态，早就对此兴趣全无。晚饭前有传令兵到达，要求盖乌斯立即前往王宫。盖乌斯跟随那士兵离开，又突然返回来，批准西德休假一周。

　　从那天起，盖乌斯一下子忙碌起来，五天里四天都睡在指挥室，回家也是凌晨的事情了。于是西德得到机会，休息肉体与精神。


	4. Chapter 4

有些事是常人所能预料的，有些则是不能的。但是不正常的人都自带超越之力，强制捆绑海德林，或许能一时风光无两，不过总会成为行走的死亡预警。所以还是当个正常人，努力淡定面对惊喜和惊吓比较好。

当然，这个道理，盖乌斯·范·巴埃萨是不懂的。

于是当皇帝下令，各军团在一周内筹措机械师和兵员，加入陨石计划时，他的面甲动了动，差点掉下来。所幸余下十二位军团长都心存不平，战甲的金属部件碰撞着，叮当作响中，盖乌斯的这一点异动并不显眼。

年老的皇帝冷冷扫视一圈，手按上了腰间的刀柄，嘈杂就此止息——头狼的牙口就算钝了，也还是能伤人的。

米德站在皇帝身侧，在一群狼虎般的战甲中间，那个机械师像是一根芦苇，一伸手就能捏断。盖乌斯空洞地盯着他的方向，一时间错综复杂的思绪洪水般涌入，他几乎没办法想下去。

龙。

卫月中藏着真正的龙，失落文明封印的，名为巴哈姆特的龙。皇帝要那龙的力量，供他驱使，荡平整片大陆。各军团的精锐是他的手臂，疯狂的机械师是他的智囊。他们说盖乌斯是野兽，但野兽的直觉至少是准确的。王狼闻到危险的气味，闻到将要流出的血。

其他军团或许可以蒙混过关，但西德的名声响彻帝国，更何况米德一直不甘心西德的疏离，早晚要找机会调他过去。盖乌斯要把他的孩子，他的机械师，亲手送到鲜血的漩涡里去了。

黑狼在领地的边界上咆哮，却终究守不住自己的猎物。

“这是帝国征服艾欧泽亚的第一步，众卿虽然因有其它职责，不能亲历，也应当与有荣焉。第七军团长奈尔·范·达努斯，我命令你从今日开始，承接家族的使命，筹划陨石计划的军事后备力量。”

皇帝的话音落下，达努斯接令归位，话题自然而然地转换。但从交谈的语气就能察觉，每个军团长都多少有些心不在焉。有人盘算着通过先遣队占了先机，攻占艾欧泽亚时多分一杯羹；另一些人则不忿达努斯又得了重视，想着怎么让她受次挫败。但盖乌斯的沉默与名与利无关，只因发自内心的恐惧。

他是不应该恐惧的，他手中和心里都藏着刀，锋芒所向，无不血流千里。但就算死一千人，一万人，西德也必须得亲自面对那些狂想，和狂想下嘶吼的亡灵。

会议结束时他走得比余人都慢些，米德在走廊里赶上他。这一部分的皇宫中没有监听系统，他们的交谈只在彼此间。

“十四个人里，只有你反对我的计划。”米德说。

“我服从陛下的旨意，但是从我个人的观点来看，风险太大，收获不确定。提出这样的计划，你让我怎么支持你，加隆德？”盖乌斯随口应答一句，甩开步子。他不想和米德多说哪怕一句话，即使位至军团长，在皇宫里杀死御用机械师，也是很重的罪名。

“你的眼睛被蒙住了，只有弱者恐惧力量。”米德嘲笑道，“你不仅自己无能为力，而且还要拖住我的孩子。”

“你在孩子最需要父亲的时候放弃了他。”盖乌斯反驳。

“你呢，作为他的监护人，觉得自己能主宰他的命运？”米德不顾场合，朗声大笑，“王狼也只是帝国的爪牙，别太高估了你自己。”

“这句话送给你更合适些。”盖乌斯下意识地说，“无论是卫月计划，还是你的儿子。”

米德却不生气：“你还记得他的姓氏，这很好。他是西德·加隆德，他生来就是要做世界上最好的机械师的，而他知道这件事。做决定的时候记住这一点，巴埃萨。”

盖乌斯决定不与他纠缠，无论是不是天才，疯子总会自取灭亡，而他有更重要的事情去做。他需要更多的武勋，与武勋带来的权力。他要财产、地位、人脉，一切能将加雷马帝国纳入他囊中的助力。只有这样，他的国家才不会因软弱与疯狂走上歧路……

也不会有青年被疯子与弱者拽到死地里去。

但是这个过程需要时间，很长的时间，而一周很快过去，白鸦就要飞来掠食，盖乌斯不得不叫西德来谈。按照帝国的军队礼仪，西德单膝跪下，毫不犹豫地接了令。他的被监护人低着头，盖乌斯看不清青年的表情。

“你先站起来，说说你怎么想的。”他转个角度，以便不用直视西德的眼睛。

“是。请问，哪个方面？”西德站成一个放松些的姿势，抱拢双臂，一偏头，状似不解地问。盖乌斯冷哼一声，于是西德领会到他的意思，说下去，“我不相信卫月的计划，有老爹说的那么简单。”

“它会失败，问题只在于，帝国到底要为这次失败付出多少代价，而你是否愿意成为这代价的一部分。”盖乌斯说。

告诉我你害怕，告诉我你认为你可能会死，请求我让你免于这命运。他茫然地想。他可以造一个伤病的借口，或者挑起事端转移米德的注意力，留下他的机械师。但是如果西德不能理解他的用意，他还真的要这么做么？

西德值得他在羽翼未丰之时，触动皇帝的逆鳞么？

“我知道会很危险，我也不相信他能把卫月搞下来，但是那可是亚拉戈帝国啊！如果在计划里面，我能学到一点……哪怕一点……我说不定就能比他更厉害了啊！”

“为了帝国，还是为了你自己？”盖乌斯深吸一口气，手攥成拳。

西德沉默以对，盖乌斯重复他的问题，期待西德收回说出的话。

“也为了您。”

“即使的确有生命的危险？”

“我不会死的。”

西德直望进他的眼睛，盖乌斯看见一个机械师白灼的灵魂，他知道他不会试图违抗皇帝的命令，这行为代价太沉重，而收获过于菲薄。

他给出最简单的命令：“你的长官是达努斯，米德有他自己的手下。明天你去第七军团报道。”

“一起去的只有我一个么？”西德提问。

“我还要在米德的失败里投入多少？”盖乌斯反问。他的旧伤在疼，他顿了一下，才觉得这事很奇怪——他是没有旧伤在心口的。

“你可以走了。”他说。

“是，祝您晚安。”西德应声，把没说出的话尽数吞下去，盖乌斯听到对方的脚步声。

“西德。”他低声开口，声音在金属腔体里显得冰冷而可怖，“今天晚上，你到我房间里来。”青年错愕地回头看他，盖乌斯有些庆幸，自己的面甲不会流露表情。

盖乌斯在卧室里阅读公文到夜里，而西德十点过了才跌跌撞撞地走进大门。对方很明显喝了酒，重大调动的前一晚喝酒庆祝，是正常的事情。但是西德没有可以一起喝酒的朋友，他的被监护人是有与才华相称的傲气的，这使他在人群中格格不入。

那么就是工房里的同事了。盖乌斯虽然不亲自参与工房管理，也知道其中很有些人希望西德离开，给他们发挥的空间。从军团长的角度，盖乌斯很欣赏这样的竞争意识，但是想到有人怀着敌意对待西德，他就隐隐有些不安。

不过十几分钟之后，西德冲完澡，湿着头发走进来，脸颊因醉酒而微红。对方念他的名字，在床沿上坐下，浴袍只在腰间一束，露出胸膛上的肌肉线条。

这一次，盖乌斯没给他时间，说有用或无用的话。


	5. Chapter 5

挣扎是无用的，于是西德·南·加隆德没作这无谓的尝试。况且，士兵反抗军团长，被监护人反抗监护人，本来就是不可思议的事。

“你要死了。”他的错觉说。

唇舌间漫出锈的味道，和唾液混着滚到肠胃里去。十指抓进床单里，青筋暴起，仿佛他已经掉出悬崖，紧握的是救命的山岩。

西德血气方刚的同学或同事们提起和恋人相会的情形时，总是会心一笑，说那是愉快的事。但西德本人从未知道快感，至少在肉体上不——这时他甚至不知道还有“自己”的存在了。他只知道痛苦，和那个带来痛苦的人。

痛透过皮肉，深入骨血，沉淀成麻木。他似乎已经从这场景中抽离出来，正漠然地俯瞰着无意识抽搐着的他自己，和伏在他背上喘息律动的盖乌斯。

恍惚间，西德再次向自己发问：他对盖乌斯来说，是什么呢？养子？下属？玩物？或许都是，或许都不是，但他不是对方的恋人，不是那种平等的，或者至少能彼此支持的那种，相爱的恋人。他早该知道的。

这种认识应该令他不安，但彼时彼刻，他却觉得轻松极了，像是有块铁锭从心上被挪开了一样。

他这点轻松的心情只持续了一刻，盖乌斯从他身体中抽出来，捉着他的下颌，又蓦然捏紧。他的监护人提他起来，一路拖拽到窗边，抱他坐在窗台上。窗台上大概是有些瓶瓶罐罐的，都被对方一挥手扫落下去，乒乒乓乓地落在地上，碎成支离的一片，在蓝色的魔导光线里晶莹地闪着。

西德再没有力气动一动，只觉得浑身酸软，不用去看就知道身上有数不清的青紫和伤口。王狼从不怜悯任何人，这是另一件他早该知道的事。

“西德……西德。”他听见盖乌斯的声音，在他耳边沉闷地响起来，比任何一刻都像在战甲里发出的吼声。盖乌斯抱他在怀里，顺着他的脖颈一路向下吻，他服从地抱住对方，脸颊在中年人的头颈轻轻磨蹭，慢慢阖上眼睛。

他最后看见的，是有色玻璃的另一侧，比魔导探测器更远的月亮。月光和探测器的光束一样是蓝色的，流露不祥而冷漠的气息。西德睡过去，恍惚间似乎又醒了一次，有炽热的躯体在他旁边，躺在柔软的织物里，环抱他于怀中。

与他期望相悖的是，第二天并不是新的一天，只是前一天的延续。

他在凌乱的床榻中独自醒来，宿醉在他耳边低鸣。地板上闪着玻璃和陶瓷的碎片，而叫醒他的是蜂鸣的警报器——盖乌斯似乎做了些改动，让它能在固定的时间响起来。

如果没那么累，也没那么匆忙，西德是会感动片刻的。

那时比报道的最晚时间早四个小时，足够年轻的士兵洗个澡，换一身衣服，背上早就收拾好的包裹，慢慢走到运送任务成员的飞空艇起飞坪去。他皱着眉头伸个懒腰，听到骨节和筋脉伸展开时的呻吟声。不过能够伸展开至少说明，盖乌斯没给他留下重伤——见识过第十四军团长对付敌人、驾驭属下的手段，他对自己的运气没那么大信心。

出发之前，西德返回盖乌斯的卧室，把夜间放纵的痕迹清扫干净，再在碎片中检视两次，确定对方是否留下任何字条或者物品给他。

盖乌斯没有这么做，他的眉头皱得更深些。

但一切思绪在庞然大物轰鸣着映入他眼帘时断裂，那是飞空艇，有钢的爪与化学配置的牙，风在它的翼下鼓动，而其上则有鬓发翻飞的青年人，穿着帝国制式的服装，佩着刀或枪或工匠的锤凿，泾渭分明地站成几部分。

那是他的世界，姓氏为加隆德的机械师的世界。

西德·加隆德走到他们中间去，再一次的，人群为他让路，而飞空艇的舵手位上，站着他久违的亲人。

米德·加隆德微笑着看他，西德站在对方几步之遥的地方，立住身子，再走不动了。

他的父亲有了皱纹，也蓄起了胡子。“老爹”这两个字，曾被他无数次用来提及父亲，正如他还是个十一二的半大孩子，监护人还是米德而非盖乌斯时一样。但现在，当米德在他面前的时候，年轻的工匠却一个字都说不出了。

“西德，欢迎回来。”米德笑着对他伸出一只手。

这中年人的外貌终于和他记忆中，开朗的盛年天才的形象重合起来。西德同样伸出手，第一次作为同侪而非晚辈，与他血脉相连的亲人用力一握：“老爹……听说你有工作给我。”

“那是当然，十四军团提供的几项改进提议在帝国上层饱受赞誉，毫无疑问它们是你的作品，你能做很多我现在的属下不能的事。”

“你就没想过，军团工房的其他人也有可能出了力？尼禄在校的时候，一直是第二名呢。”西德抱起手臂，挑了挑眉毛，略带挑衅意味地发问。

“你在校期间的作品，我每一件都看过，你的思路一直非常连贯，个人痕迹鲜明，一定程度上，这不是坏事。”米德回答，又在西德投来探询目光时补充，“盖乌斯会通知我你的学业进展……当然，他不通知我，我也不难打听加雷马未来的首席机械师啊。”

仿佛之前的十年从来没有存在过，西德只是离家读了几天书一样，米德毫无隔阂感地讲给他自己的工作目标，目前的进展和遇到的阻碍。而初见的诧异和获得承认的惊喜消散后，西德很快陷入茫然中。

过去的十年的的确确存在，无法抹杀，无法遗忘。

“米德·加隆德的儿子”这个称号，在他的人生的前十几年里，一直沉甸甸地压在肩上。他曾经徒劳地追赶父亲的脚步，花几个小时关在卧室里，钻研一架机甲模型的构架。后来，他拆拆装装的场所挪到米德的工作室里，米德也变得愈发沉默而冷厉。

这样的日子本会一天天平静地过下去，直到他在父亲的工房里赢得一席之地。

但在十二岁的夏天，他遇到了人称王狼的盖乌斯。

西德那时在暗室里，戴着工作专用的护目镜，专心致志地处理一具机甲模型的焊接。成人用的眼镜遮住多半张脸，汗水正从黑色的复合玻璃下面爬出来。

“如果你能摘了眼镜，关上那把枪的话，我想和你说两句。”西德听见身后的声音。

“这不是普通的枪，是魔导弧焊枪。”他头都不回地反驳。

“不管是什么，它造的都是小孩子的玩具，那个人是看不见的。”听见男人的这句话时，他全身一抖，险些把手也一起焊上去。钢芯从手里脱出，咕噜噜地滚到地上。

“告诉我你的名字，否则我就要喊卫兵了。”他全身肌肉绷紧了，嘶哑地说。西德不认识这个人，但对方给他种熟悉的感觉——和这个军事独裁国家上层的大部分人一样，对方更倾向于用力量和诱惑，而非语言劝服他人。

他应该转身看看对方是什么人，至少也应该在未知的威胁面前保护自己的后背。但是每一块肌肉都在恳求投降，劳作时灼热的汗珠已经干涸了，冷汗正顺着他的脊背下行。

“我就算不告诉你，卫兵也不回来的。因为我是第十四军团的军团长，盖乌斯·范·巴埃萨，更重要的是，因为我在这里，是经过你父亲允许的。”西德在男人的话音里听见嘲讽的笑意，“研究所的卫兵不会攻击米德·加隆德的朋友。”

“好吧……”他松懈下来一点，摘下眼镜，转过头去露出一个尽可能有礼貌的笑容。西德在那天第一次见到盖乌斯的战甲，这一处和那一处有磨损的痕迹，但和它的主人完美地契合。穿着战甲的盖乌斯，即使只是随意地站在蓝光流转的工房里，也正如背后有千军万马，面前是开阔战场的将领一般——当然，盖乌斯本来就是个军团长了。

“我很抱歉，真的很抱歉。我刚才太紧张了，您看，焊接是一种精确又危险的工作。”他作一些礼节性的辩解，但他知道，盖乌斯一个字都不会信，“巴埃萨阁下，请问我有什么能为您效劳的？”

 

“现在的你没有，对我来说没有，对你父亲更是这样。我提供给你一个机会，一个不是被忽略而是和一些与你有相同志趣的人一起工作学习的机会，在这里你可以只做机械师西德，而不是米德的儿子。”

“您要雇佣我？”

“啧啧。”男人摇摇头，看向他并不算强壮的，属于孩童的胳膊，“你是能给我一个对兵器的改进计划，还是能爬到施工台上装真正的机甲？”

“我有意向收养你，西德·南·加隆德，你父亲出于对我的信任没有反对，但他说这需要你自己作最终的决定。”

“但是我和那些战争孤儿不一样，我有我的父亲。”单是走出父亲光环，成为真正的机械师，就足以让西德忙不迭地答应了。但晶簇是不会凭空冒出来的，机会同样不是。他所剩无几的理智正驱使着他作最后的确认。

“米德重视他的工房胜过重视对你的教育。作为他的朋友，我认为有必要帮他履行他的责任。”盖乌斯答道，“况且，看着帝国下一代中的精英，在组装比玩具好不了多少的模型上浪费时间，也很令我痛心啊。”

最后的理智之弦绷断了。

——

十年前他欣喜若狂地握住那只伸出的手，十年后他从身体到灵魂都带着对方的烙印，表面尚称自由，实则深陷泥潭。现在始作俑者——他的父亲，正若无其事地站在他对面。

“西德？”米德观察到他的出神，出声提示，“……该不会是累傻了吧。”

额发随着气流的涌动刺进他的眼角，借着这机会，西德摸摸头发，低下头，带着歉意笑一笑：“有点兴奋，毕竟期待了很久和您一起工作。”

但真正的答案只有他自己知道。十年前那个被丢下的孩子，和十年后英姿焕发的机械师，所期待的已经截然不同。玩具模型，同龄人的叹服，父亲的赞许，这都是如孩子的游戏一般，成为成年人之后就应该立即抛弃的东西。

现在他有截然不同的目的。

“达努斯不知道怎么想的，非得要你在她手下先干几天，不过最多两个月我就会把你调过来。”他的父亲耸耸肩，似乎有些失望地说。

“没什么差别……为帝国效忠的本质是一样的。”西德敷衍了一句套话。

“西德。”他的父亲似乎察觉到了什么，“陨石计划不仅重要，而且危险。一旦失败，陛下的怒火不是最可怕的后果。你明白我的意思吗？”

那张和他相似的脸上，每一道皱纹里都浸透了担忧。

西德油然而生一种冲动：找个镜子看看自己是不是还长着十年前那张稚气的，属于孩子的脸。但理智告诉他：这动作是不必要的，他是二十余岁的青年，发型剪成帝国军人的样式，制服笔挺，身姿挺拔，和十几岁的孩子没有一点相似处。

“我明白……老爹。”在说出称谓之前他顿了几秒，最后却仍然选择了用于形容亲缘而非职位的称呼，因为使用另一个词语也只是自欺欺人地掩盖一个他不想面对的事实。

“我对你的工作细节作了书面陈述，和新基地的制服一起送到你房间了。”米德没察觉到他情绪的变化，继续说下去，“我们还有十六又二分之一小时才能到达目的地，工作明天开始，你自己去作准备吧。”

西德还有一些问题没得到答案，但那时他想起曾经的诺言，和一双黑暗中闪烁的眼睛。他已经宣誓向另一人效忠，所以既然背叛终有一日要来临，被背叛者的想法是不应该在他考虑范围之内的。

“是。”他收敛了表情，立正，行一个标准的帝国军礼，“如果您需要找我询问工作上的事，派人到舱房喊我就好。”

米德点头表示听到了他的话，没再多说什么，于是西德走到飞空艇舱内去，脚步悄然无声。

“嘿，你就是这几天人们都在议论的那个……”在他按开舱房门时，有个和他一般年纪的机械师问。

“是的，我是。”他没听那个同龄人把话说完，门在身后沉重地关上。

十几分钟之后，他刚换好新制服，门铃就响起来。西德推开门，看见刚才那个机械师微笑着的表情。他在心里不耐地叹了口气。

“我叫塞克图斯，不来喝一杯吗？”

“帝国的法令禁止士兵饮酒。”他条件反射地说。

“那是当值的时候嘛，现在可要抓紧时间好好乐一乐。”那年轻人耸耸肩，不以为意地答道，“你总不会真的去向加隆德大人报告吧，小加隆德先生？”

“怎么会？”他一挑眉，反驳道，“只是希望你们有好酒。”

“那当然了。”对方回答。

聊天中，西德了解到这年轻士兵是来自第六军团的初级机械师，之前被派驻到行省一年，刚回归帝国就被重新分配到米德手下执行这个特殊计划。他也很认识了些不当值时肯和他一起喝酒聊天的同僚，这些人对他的态度与其说是嫉妒不如说是欣羡。当利益没有冲突，而天赋相差过多时，能力上的巨大差距就无法引起敌意了。

这大概就是接下来的十天，对西德来说甚至可称惬意的原因之一了。他们被派驻在一个叫保加的小城里，帝国军的营地和小镇居民的住处尚有一段距离，但也能在散步时远远看见些穿着当地服饰的少年，和把长发编成辫子的花裙子少女。

“你不会真看上她了吧。”在他饶有兴味地观察一个牧羊女时，他的年轻同伴丢下了第九个空酒瓶，嬉笑着问。

“以前没见过这样的女孩子。”西德耸耸肩，半靠在沙堆上，把喝空的酒瓶向着远处的水塘里扔过去，听到“噗通”的响声和一声冷笑。

“别对这些行省人动心，我们是猎手而他们是猎物……”他的同事大概是有些醉了，蹒跚着在他周围绕起圈子来，“而即使猎手也是不自由的……我从前派驻在阿拉米格……”

年轻人没说完，就一头栽倒在沙堆里，一滴泪水无声地从眼角滑落。西德苦笑一下，沉默地扶他的同伴起来，向临时基地走回去，内心祈祷着不会在路上遇到达努斯或者米德。虽然没有任何规定明令禁止在军团基地外游逛，但如果被发现，一顿训斥恐怕是少不了的。

他和那年轻人都刻意回避提起那次醉酒后的对话，而正在那时，米德说要进行一项大型试验，调动了多半个基地的人手，西德却没有得到任何任务，于是这些不当值时的结伴游逛也就宣告终止。

这并不意味着西德终日无所事事，米德大概是把别人的工作指南分发给了他，当他随手翻了两页，只看到一堆以太研究方面的文字时，就把那本几十页的册子随手丢尽了熔炉。达努斯则给了他些仪器，让他完成几项同机械运转完全无关的观测。西德用了一个通宵才搞清那仪器的运作方法，冗长而无聊的观测过程弄得他昏昏欲睡。

每天晚上，他筋疲力尽地躺在行军床上的时候，都会质疑自己工作的意义。他似乎变成了庞大机械上的一个小齿轮，而这和他信誓旦旦地向盖乌斯保证的“会学到新的东西”相差甚远。

盖乌斯曾经三次发来加密通讯，要求他报告在保加的工作进展。第一次他冒着被追责的危险无视了这要求，第二次他允许系统发送自动回执。第三次他收到一条更长些的消息：

“在我发送这条信息的十二小时之内，如果你没有回复我，我会亲自前往保加城堡。米德汇报有人员损失，没有死者名单。 G. B. ”

西德叹口气，回复“一切顺利”四个字给他。

确认发送以上文字？

确认。

确认信息发送抽空了他全身的力量，西德慢慢靠着墙边坐下，感受身体上每一块肌肉的呻吟。临时搭建起的基地没有供暖系统，寒冷刺在他的后背上。

这寒冷让他想起一个人的目光，黑夜里的，掠食者咄咄逼人的目光。

“……我说不定能比他更厉害了啊！”

他曾经这样许诺过，对方没有肯定也没有否认，只是很久，很久地看他。或许盖乌斯早就知道，自己在这里不过是重复十年前，那被父亲夸赞几句，然后就当成不懂事的孩子丢在一边的命运吧。

卧室的灯不知道什么时候被他关上了，西德坐在黑暗里，听见他的心跳和风扇呜呜呜飞旋的声音，再凝神细听，整个城堡都在极低的频率震颤着。那是铁为骨火为血的怪兽，在深夜中发出的，不耐的咆哮。

“他们说我是天才。”西德自言自语，“那我就看看，我能做到什么地步吧。”

次日西德前往负责机械的部门，他用三天时间搞清了过去几年里的所有工程进展，然后用两个通宵的时间想出几项能源上与安全性上的改进方案。当他把方案报告提交给达努斯时，她仔细翻阅了三次，然后竟然一言不发地把屏幕攥成了一堆无用的金属废渣。

白色铠甲包裹的手指松开，发着烟的金属混合物落在地面上，吱吱作响。

“方案不被采用，你可以回去了。”她冷笑道。

“大人，请问我有什么地方做得不够好吗？”他诧异地提问。仔细看起来，达努斯魔导甲上的护目镜似乎有一抹红光流转，那是白鸦暴怒的前兆。西德知道他应该立刻跪下道歉，或者更恰当的是，转身逃离，寻求父亲或者盖乌斯的庇护。但他只感到疑惑，和莫名的平静，仿佛这些驾驭着杀戮武器的军人丝毫不能伤到他一般。

他是见过比白鸦更凛冽的杀气的，而那杀气的主人从未一次真正危及他的生命，西德后知后觉地想起来。这大概就是他对这种情绪习以为常，甚至麻木了的原因吧。

军团长的临时办公室里有死一般的寂静，西德可以听见外间齿轮摩擦的声音。

“如果我不知道盖乌斯把你当作他手下的得力干将，我大概会指控他蔑视陛下的命令，完全没花心思在参加任务的人员选拔上，单凭姓氏就选了你来完成帝国最重要的任务吧。”达努斯护目镜上的红光大作，却又突然熄灭。她一脚踩在之前丢下的废渣上，把残骸碾压成完全看不出原本形状的扁片，才厉声开口，“你的父亲用技术驯服以太，让它为我们所用，这也就是魔导技术的起源。盖乌斯保证你对以太学有丰富的经验，我才允许你加入我的以太研究小组，这两周里你反而一心研究金属和燃料，脑子里到底在想什么！”

凭着他在盖乌斯手下得到的严酷训练，西德才没出声反驳他当下的上级。陨石计划需要达努斯这样的以太学家，也需要他这种机械师，否则又……等一下，以太研究小组？

依仗在另一个军团长身边磨练出的本能，他尽可能诚恳地道了歉。达努斯似乎一心沉浸在自己的情绪里，没对他另行追问，于是西德得以在暴露出自己对以太学的无知前脱身。

以太研究小组。

他加入了以太研究小组。

盖乌斯让他加入以太研究小组。

盖乌斯……为什么让他加入以太研究小组，事先没和他作任何沟通？是因为需要希望他远离父亲？还是认为机械太过危险？还是不信任他的承诺？或者出于占有欲？或者……

他止住了愈发散逸的思维，知道答案又怎样呢？他难道能质问盖乌斯，或者让达努斯改变他的决定？无论他是谁的儿子，作过怎样的发明，西德·南·加隆德都是加雷马帝国的军人，一个不可能也不应该反抗命令的军人。

在他来得及仔细思考前，机会向他问好。 

米德·南·加隆德走到他身后。

“工作还算顺利吗？”他说。

“以太学嘛……”西德的脑子转得飞快，他可以让米德开口要他过去，但他难道真的能在父亲手下得到发挥能力的机会？还有那个人……

盖乌斯或许永远不会把他当成平等的恋人，但他不会因此就背弃他的军团长，他的王狼。

语言像是藤蔓般在他的喉咙中纠缠，他说不出话了。

“在过去的十年里，你学了很多东西。”米德把他的沉默当作对工作顺利的默认，带着些笑意说，“连我也以为你的才能就止步于机械了。盖乌斯把你保护得很好。”

“是的。”他只能这样回答。

“——米德大人。”一个士兵跑过来，对他们分别敬礼，然后气喘吁吁地开口，“塞克图斯和昆塔，他们的伤势又恶化了。医疗兵说她没有药物所以不能……”

“我立了军令状，向陛下承诺过这个月末会组装完成陨石计划所需的塔台架构。”米德一挥手，不耐烦地说，“下一次的魔导飞艇没有装载药物的空间，可以让他们搭载飞艇回到帝国进行治疗。”

“是。但是医疗兵说，他们的状况已经不适合长距离飞行。如果您能……”士兵抬眼瞥见米德的表情，他的声音就渐渐低下去了。

“那就让他们的痛苦停止吧，你知道应该怎么做。”士兵再次行礼告退，米德没在对方身上浪费哪怕一秒，他转过身，对西德开口，“那两个蠢货很可能耽误工期，我不知道你对以太学有多少了解，但总不可能比过你在机械上的心得。我去跟达努斯说，借你来给我干几天活。你怎么想？”

“是。但请问，他们是……死了……？”西德提问。他想起那个拎着酒来敲他房门的年轻同僚，和对方倒在沙丘上的喃喃低语。

“盖乌斯的确把你保护得很好，他们是军人，为帝国献出生命是他们的天职。你和我在这方面，和他们没什么区别。

“我们都是帝国的齿轮。”他听见米德的声音。

我是西德·南·加隆德。他对自己说，我是人类，我不是任何一个人，或者什么东西的零件。

有微小的声音打断他的自欺欺人。

你是西德·南·加隆德。那声音说，你的中间名是你的烙印，你和无数以“南”为中间名，以工匠为职业的人一起，组成这架杀人机械。你是加雷马帝国的零件，而随着帝国的征伐，更多的人会变成它的零件。

我该做什么？他问自己。

这一次，那个声音没有回答他。

“很抱歉……我认识塞克图斯，一时失态了。”他敷衍地回答，而这回答没有骗过他的父亲。

“放你半天假。”米德没有多问，点头示意他离开。

西德逃一样地回到卧室，把门紧紧锁上。他摸索着打开灯，然后慢慢坐倒在地。他是孩子，是下属，是士兵——但这是不对的，他过去二十余年的求索和追寻，应当有比这更多的目的。


	6. Chapter 6

西德在锁紧的门后躲藏时，同一片星空下，他监护人的刀尖正在滴血。

盖乌斯记不清上一次在实战里用到刀是几年前的事了。五年？十年？阿拉米格的野蛮人不懂火器，就算他没有抓住阿拉米格内乱的时间进攻，一轮枪炮齐发也能扫清战场上那些垃圾。

但今天，镇压这一轮阿拉米格的叛乱时，他选择拔刀。

任何人都可以用刀，用一面开刃的金属劈砍没什么难度。但对盖乌斯来说，刀是肢体的外沿，是他本应有的爪与牙。刀给他营造幻觉，让他觉得他还是年轻的战士，除失败外一无所惧，除胜利外一无所求。金色利刃在敌阵中的每一次挥舞，都绽开猩红而美丽的花束。

叛乱首领的血溅在他的面甲上，黏腻的红色珠子顺着金属棱角爬下来。

“西德，把飞艇移动到……”他说了一半，突然止住了。

“大人，信号似乎有中断，请重复您的指令。”在半空中的魔导飞艇里，尼禄给了他个台阶下。

“向北，”他清了清嗓子，“向西北前进五星里，击毁那里的堡垒，把叛乱者最后的躲藏空间毁掉。完成之后返回原地。”

尼禄应声，通讯中断。盖乌斯留在原地，猛然想起来他忘记命令尼禄降落，放下梯子以便自己登艇。尼禄在格外善于察言观色，在他发怒时从不质疑他的命令，又善于给他打圆场。天赋比西德逊色，这个年轻人就不得不在其他方面努力些来求得晋升。

盖乌斯打开地图，很快推定了几个叛乱者可能的潜逃方向。他不能让尼禄回来，承认自己忘记了一些事情有损军团长的威严，而干掉一些叛乱者可以让健忘更像是深谋远虑。掩饰对军人和男人都是可笑的事情，他正把自己变成一个可笑的人。但有些事比正大光明更重要，比如权威和力量。

对他来说，犯错是代价过于高昂的事。

时间是初春，风仍然很冷，一段枯枝在风里被卷起来，打在他的肩头。枯枝和沙子，他目力所及的地方就只有这些了。帝国把曾经的阿拉米格变成行省，也把农田和绿洲变成了荒野。但愚蠢的弱者终究会认清现实，在力量面前低头，而加雷马帝国也终将成为这片大陆上唯一的存在。

“西德。”他无意识地喃喃。

次日中午战斗终于告捷，他也得以回到众人环绕下的魔导飞艇中，获取手下的战报。

“……击毙五十七名叛乱者，其中三十四名为成年男性，尸体辨认尚未完成。怀疑其中一人为叛乱军首领多卡尔，但因为尸体损毁严重，仍然需要进一步调查。”尼禄单膝跪在地上，盖乌斯念这青年递交的报告，眼角瞥见对方一丝不苟的跪姿。

“写得不错。”他把报告丢还回尼禄手里，说，“你在帝国军事学院和西德是同班？我查过你的成绩，很不错啊……第二名。”

尼禄脸部肌肉一抽，咬紧了牙关。盖乌斯没注意到对方的这点异动，继续说下去：“也是该给年轻人点机会的时候了……你干得不错，提你干什么呢？研发室……临时负责人？”

“我要上战场。”尼禄突然开口，打断了他的思绪。那青年的声音是颤抖着的，盖乌斯甚至吃了一惊，“我想要做您手下的士兵……哪怕是最普通的一个也可以！您看到我这次平叛时的表现了，我不比西德做得差，在战场上我比他好！请您……”

“帝国军事学院的总评第一是西德，如果我没记错的话？”盖乌斯这时想起来自己被监护人的成绩，他早该想到的，这样的话，尼禄这段时间的反常表现欲就说得通了，“我猜猜……恐怕每一年的单项评价里，第一名也都是他？”

尼禄低下头，不说话。

“抬起头回答我的问题，尼禄·斯卡艾瓦！你就这么对待你的长官吗？”盖乌斯质问道。很奇怪，现在他并没那么生气。有个放在任何一个军团里，都堪称出类拔萃的年轻人在西德的阴影下，在他被监护人的阴影下生活了三年，以至于快要发了疯。他的嘴角不引人注意地勾起来。

“是的，都是他。”尼禄终于抬起头，对上他的眼睛。这年轻机械师的声音是暗哑的，他的眼睛里有一点光在跳，“请您允许我加入作战部队，我会发挥出更多才能，更好地为您所用。”

“那就这样吧，尼禄·佐·斯卡艾瓦。”盖乌斯回答，“你的汇报结束了，解散。”

尼禄花了几秒钟才意识到，中间名的改变意味着什么。他点点头，尽可能克制地转身离开。盖乌斯听见感应门在身后关上的声音，慢慢走到座椅旁歇下来。

“盖乌斯大人。”一位副官提问，“请问十四军团研发室负责人的职位……”

“研发室的活先停一停吧，机械师都去搞机甲维护和检修。”他随口应答着。想搞到这位置的人不少，哪怕是代理负责人，对这些家伙也有不小的诱惑力。但是没了他的被监护人，研发室很难再做出来像样的新东西。过上几年尼禄本来可以胜任，但既然尼禄是为了这个目的才成为机械师，就很难在西德不在场的时候发挥实力。十四军团的技术水平本来就略领先于其他军团，研发室的运转不再是当务之急，况且军团经费都是他在掠夺和政治斗争中费尽心思搞来的，他可不想让没能力的人空耗他的钱。

“请问，不再有研发室了吗？”

这副官简直聒噪得不像话，盖乌斯揉了揉额角，冷笑着回答：“陨石计划两年内肯定能结束，米德立了军令状，那家伙还没蠢到丢了自己的脑袋。”

他一挥手，示意这些蠢货都滚出去，让他清静清静。副官与卫兵鱼贯而出，现在屋子里只有他的战甲和他自己了。他关掉照明用灯，运转着的各式仪器打蓝色光晕在他脸上，时明时暗地闪烁着。

疲惫潮水一般袭来，盖乌斯的大脑愈发昏沉。

既然剩下的机械师里只有一个带脑子的，不如两年之后，就把十四军团魔导科技研发室改名叫“加隆德研发室”吧，以它的负责人来命名，也算得上恰当。盖乌斯在彻底睡熟之前，脑子里闪过最后一个念头。

一轮明月高挂在空旷的黑色夜空中，把巨大的金属怪物的影子投在地面上，又无限拉长。魔导飞艇向帝国的权力中心飞去，它的主人在其上安眠，染血的爪与牙尽数收起。而王狼不知道，在他酣睡之时，帝国的宫廷中，皇帝收到了意料之中的好消息——来自萨加城堡的捷报。

“陨石计划所需的地面基底已经完成，在下一次卫月到达近地点时可以开始牵引工序，具体时间是二十一天之后。”达努斯是站立着的，脸上挂着无法掩饰的胜利微笑。

“太好了！”已经露出老态的皇帝很难得地没有追究她的无礼。皇帝的身子前倾着，语气因为狂喜而嘶哑，“传我的命令下去，就在那个时候，立即开始牵引！”

“但是陛下，牵引工程需要至少五艘魔导飞艇完成，您调派给陨石计划的只有一艘，再加上第七军团的一艘，也不足以完成这个任务。”达努斯陈述。

“我知道了。”老皇帝不紧不慢地回答，“你需要飞艇，我会从其他军团调派。两天之后飞艇就可以出发了。达努斯，我不允许失败。”

“遵令！”达努斯这才跪下来，声调里却不见丝毫恐惧的痕迹。

——

盖乌斯收到两条加密消息。一条来自国都王宫，另一条则来自那姓氏为加隆德的被监护人。他的手指游移片刻，点开了来自王宫的一条。帝国需要军队完成陨石计划的卫月牵引工作，第六、第九军团已经请缨，皇帝在询问他回去的时间，明显是在暗示他也该做同样的事。

盖乌斯推接收器到一边去，阖上眼睛，指头无意识地敲打着。

牵引卫月，这是个很好的任务。非常适合第六军团的那个王牌飞艇驾驶员去完成，如果这个驾驶员活下来，那么他可以试图让对方的上级在公开场合发表对卫月计划的不满，来动摇对方的忠诚。如果对方死了，那么第六军团长就少了一个助力。

“尼禄？”他打开通讯贝，“报告附近的蛮族动向。”

“报告，帝国已经清除了阿拉米格地区可见的所有蛮族，没有值得警惕的蛮神召唤征兆。”盖乌斯听见这句话，皱起眉头。

“可见的蛮族？”他提问，希望这个新提升上来的副官能理解自己的言外之意。

尼禄停顿了很长的一会，盖乌斯听见通讯贝另一端的窸窣作响，他的新任副官似乎是在查询什么东西。窸窣声停止时，尼禄才再次开口：“是的。传说中的莫古力族没有被清除。但是由于……有记录的发现者都是当地原住民，并非加雷马帝国军人，莫古力族的存在至今饱受质疑。持莫古力虚幻说的意见认为……”

“停。”早饭开始在胃里翻滚了。副官存在的部分意义是补充军团长考虑不到的部分，不是像军校学生一样喋喋不休地朗读资料，“传我的命令给你的同僚，阿拉米格的反抗力量可能和未被及时消灭的蛮族联合，要求他们给出一个可行的方案。”

“是。”尼禄应声。

“一个小时，斯卡艾瓦先生，你们只有一个小时。”在关闭通讯贝之前，他威胁地拉长了声音。

而直到关掉通讯贝，他才想起来不应该给新晋升的副官太多关注，尤其不应该让对方传达自己的命令。这会导致对方和老资格之间的矛盾，也有可能让这家伙自我膨胀从而犯下大错。但是说出去的话没办法收回，他也不是会为了这些小事而耿耿于怀的人。于是盖乌斯没有细想，他下意识地叫了尼禄，是因为对方的名字在脑海中尚且新鲜，还是因为他对与西德·加隆德有关系的一切事情都格外敏感。

盖乌斯滑动手指，调西德的信息出来看。但他只看见纷乱的，不可辨识的字符。

他的第一反应是阴谋，有人入侵了十四军团通讯系统。可为什么选了西德发给他的信息下手？盖乌斯想起一些名字，一些发生了却没被解决的事情，一些沉淀成黑色的血迹。造价高昂的魔导通讯器从手中跌落，碎裂的玻璃板和金属薄片在地板上溅开。

但那都是很久之前的血了，况且他的小机械师从没到过战场。敌人对西德来说只是一个有些远的概念，何况在萨加城堡之内，米德的儿子不该受伤。

这样自言自语着，盖乌斯的心却还是沉下去：“发消息给萨加城堡，要求小加隆德先生立刻回复我。”

他听见通讯贝里下属的声音，知道自己的命令已经被接受，就把简报翻开，转移注意力到军火、补给和士兵的训练上去。魔导飞艇的桨和轮机都嗡嗡嗡地转着，全封闭的舱室内黑暗而温暖。

和大部分加雷马帝国的室内别无二致。

军团长的躯壳里突然泛起空虚的冷意，仿佛不肯削弱的回声一般，长久地响着。他的手抖了抖，如果是在战场上，这一瞬的失神与颤抖是致命的。

“西德·南·加隆德……西德。”他叹气一样地吐出被监护人的名字，知道自己早已经作出决定。

他不会搀和什么卫月牵引，给疯子殉葬的人少他一个也无所谓；传说中不可见的蛮族则只是个为缺席陨石计划找的说得过去的借口。牵引卫月需要的是飞空艇而不是军团长，所以他很可以做些必须完成的事情。

盖乌斯走到走廊上去，舷窗是敞着的，冷厉的气流从战甲缝隙里透进来，早饭的香气似乎是另一个世界的事情了。青磷水燃烧后的废气，炮火燃尽后的硝烟，还有魔导科技产物那种能让他鸡皮疙瘩都起来的诡异味道，瞬间充斥在半封闭的战甲里。

这是战争的味道，况且他是为战争而生的人。盖乌斯理应一闻到这味道就热血沸腾，但现在他只觉得疲倦而苍老，恨不得闭上眼睛一觉睡到千百年后才好。

“尼禄，我现在就要你的解决方案。”凭借高位者的特权，盖乌斯提出这堪称无理的要求。

“遵令。请问您能否光临作战讨论室？”令他意外的是，那年轻人竟然在通讯贝的另一端给出坦然的回应，“所有参谋官已经集合完毕，就等着您的指导啦。”

“就”字被尼禄咬得很重，盖乌斯想象着对方略带得色的表情，自己的步伐也不由得轻快起来。好吧，我就来看看你有多大能耐。他向讨论室走过去的时候，在心底默念。

刚刚凭借一点聪明和不少事前准备在同僚中脱颖而出的尼禄却不知道，他那缜密的计划很快就要惨遭推翻，全盘重来了。当然，这不是因为他的无能。谁能想到，堂堂军团长会在追剿蛮族的行动中擅自脱队，把某个阶段的指挥权交到下属手里呢？

两个小时后，十四军团长向帝国皇帝提出，在旧阿拉米格领土可能有蛮族“莫古力”的出现，并请求派遣一支包括魔导飞艇在内的作战队伍前往灭绝蛮族。

二十七天后，十四军团在阿拉米格的巡航宣告部分完成，捉捕到疑似蛮族“莫古力”的活体生物一只。军团长盖乌斯特地派出一支小分队，携该生物活体及部分同类生物残骸前往帝国首都请求蛮族研究学者的进一步鉴定。为避免莫古力活体的逃逸，派遣小分队在绕开了森林、水源等以太充沛的环境。

……至于送到帝国首都的是一只真正的莫古力，还是某种会飞的白色魔物，是不在盖乌斯的考虑范围内的。自帝国军简历之时起，已经有至少二十起把动物、魔物和其他蛮族幼崽认成莫古力的误报了，民间甚至有人把穿着毛绒外套的拉拉菲尔幼童当成莫古力族抓捕的情况。相比起来，盖乌斯抓的这东西，还跟蛮族图谱上那个尖耳朵的毛团子更像呢。

二十九天后，在一个距保加城堡不过半日脚程的山谷里，盖乌斯·范·巴埃萨悄无声息地自舷梯走下。

不远的机械堡垒上空密布着钢铁织成的阴云，积攒千年的愤怒正要从天而降。


	7. Chapter 7

西德却在喝酒。

酒是当地的土产，加了仙人掌的汁液，顺着他的喉咙一路烧下去，留下刀割般粗砺的痛。他喝得太急，一抹浊色从嘴角溢出来，沿着下颌骨线条淌下去，淋淋沥沥地滴在心口。

机械师不应该喝酒。酒会让头脑浑噩，言语含混。酒鬼的手会抖个不停，但如果机械师的手开始抖，就很可以把那只手砍下来，丢在泥里了。

可现在西德不那么想做一个机械师了。他把第一个空瓶码在桌脚旁。玻璃敲击在金属上，叮了咣啷地响。他的指甲缝里有泥和机油的污渍，黑色的污渍。但是他总觉得，指甲缝里应该泛着点红，确切的说，是血红色。

死者的名字叫杰西，西德不知道她的国籍或者出身。她大概十四五岁年纪，他和她一般大的时候，还在帝国军事学院里享受同龄人欣羡的目光呢。

他在萨加城堡郊外的施工地上遇见她，时间是正午，太阳亮得刺眼。那时米德让他领一队人去搞最后一轮牵引完成前的加固设施，而她穿着一身偷来的军服往口袋里塞东西，仿佛染了血的红发在盔帽下若隐若现。

帝国人没有这样的头发，米德也不会让行省人参合到这种关乎帝国国祚的工程上来——不是哪里都像十四军团一样，只要有足够的武勋就可以晋升。其他人都在不远处的高台上忙碌，看不见他这边的动作。于是西德缓缓放一只手在那潜入者的肩膀上，满意地听见她的惊呼。

“转身，手里的东西放下，手举起来。”他努力压低声音，试图让自己显得像盖乌斯那样具有威慑力。

她颤抖着转过身。西德插一只手在腰上，装出一副凶狠的样子，厉声提问：“名字，哪儿的人，来干什么？”

少女却只是瞪着他，还装模作样地冷哼了一声。

“快说，不然我就开……”直到话说了一半，西德才想起来，他的佩枪留在了盖乌斯私宅，在萨加城堡工作的日子里，他是不佩戴武器的。天气很热，衬衫被汗打湿了，糊在他的脊背上，让他站得很不舒服。

“开枪啊！”少女眨眨眼睛，“别以为我害怕你们这些加雷马的家伙！杀人不眨眼的魔鬼！”

西德实在没做过什么当得起这些称呼的事情。就连他在十四军团时用的佩枪，也没打中过哪怕一只动物呢。

“算了，放下你口袋里的东西，走吧。”西德挠了挠头皮，又补充一句，“帝国的士兵不杀女人和小孩。”

她掏出来几种特制的螺丝和一个初级魔导核心，不算是机密的东西，但在南方的蛮荒之地的确能派上大用场。西德板着脸，从她手里接过那几个零件，冷冷一挥手，就转身去继续之前被打断的工作。

然后他的后脑上就挨了一石头。

那少女力气不够，甚至没能把他砸晕过去。西德和她毫无章法地扭打在一起。她力气不大，却一直在挣扎，甚至从靴子里拔出一把短剑，想要刺入他的小腹。他反扣住少女的双手，把她按在地上。西德用空着的手抹两把脸上的沙子，又从头发里理一根草叶出来。

“我说了让你走。”他的声音里带出掩饰不住的无奈，“还不够吗？”

“我走到哪儿去呢？”她仍然不住地扭动挣扎，脸颊在石头上擦出一道血痕，“你们早晚会一直往南打，打到我的家乡，然后把所有人都杀光……”

“你的统治者在说谎。”西德用教科书上的内容为他的祖国辩驳，“他害怕帝国才这么说。皇帝陛下和军团长都是仁慈的人，只要你们投降，就死不了的。”

“活下来做奴隶吗？”少女反问。

“行省的居民不是奴隶。你们会有部分公民权利，而且……”西德愣住了，少女扭过头恶狠狠地瞪她，神色中有不属于她这个年龄的狠厉。

“跟你这种屠夫没什么好说的。开枪，开枪啊！”她的声音是嘶哑的，西德垂下眼睛，看见她眼角闪过的一抹透明颜色。西德见过很多和她一般年纪的女性，平民多半都在为一点农活或者琐事争吵，军事学院里的那些每天追求的则是高分和老师的偏爱。她们没有她这样的眼神。

一瞬间，西德觉得，她或许亲见过她控诉的罪行。

“我是机械师。”他为自己辩护，“我没杀过人……你多大了。”

“说得好像杀人的魔导装甲不是你做的一样。”少女讥诮地回答，“你在犹豫什么？不会是害怕了吧？”

“我说过要放你走的。”西德偏开头，不去看她的眼神，“加雷马帝国的军人从不食言。不会有人跟踪你，我以西德·南·加隆德的名义保证。”

“我叫杰西，十四岁了。”红发少女叹了口气，低声说，“我没能杀你，你会帮他们杀更多的人……”

西德觉得心里梗着说不出来的东西，他慢慢放开手，退至安全距离，拿出腰间挂的锤子横在身前，示意她离开。

杰西最后给他一个眼神，迈开步子飞奔起来。她或许跑了两百米，三百米，直到西德听见枪声。

杰西跌倒的时候盔帽从她头上落下来，西德分不清撒开的是血还是她的头发。

“她长得很漂亮吧？”负责安装工作的十夫长扛着火枪，站在西德身边。西德能感觉到他嘴里呼出的浊气，“十四军团这事儿上管得严，况且你一直在后方，大概没什么机会。”

西德茫然地看那个十夫长，他本来什么都没听懂，直到他听见接下来的话：“跟着先锋队打几个村子，你就不会看见漂亮姑娘就走不动道啦。”

西德半跪在地上，手指扣进砂土地里，吐得仿佛要把内脏也一并吐出去。这不是他第一次看见死人，但对军团长心怀不满的刺杀者和手无寸铁的少女是不一样的。他只知道身旁的这个人和他说的那些话都让他恶心，而他的荣誉和他所爱的人再也不能为他提供力量。

他说不清他是怎么完成那一天的任务的，拖着沉重的脚和更沉重的心回到萨加城堡的寝室里，他做的第一件事就是到城堡的资料室里，查最近五年的战役资料。

然后西德看到以净化为名的屠杀，以消除隐患为名的种族灭绝和以发展为名的掠夺。资料册摊开的那一页上，照片里几只绿色的卷心菜样生物倒穿在树杈上，空洞的眼睛透过时间和空间作着无声的控诉。

西德站在资料室里，周围静谧无声，他却觉得所有书架都张着狰狞的眼，烫金的资料册上写的都是相同的字：凶手，凶手，凶手。

“我杀了人。”他没意识到他在自言自语，“我还会杀更多的人……”

他的第一反应是到盖乌斯那里去，让他的监护人和领路者给他指一条路。但是“陨石计划”需要的魔导场已经开启，会扭曲所有发出的信息。西德发给盖乌斯的上一条信息就没能成功发送，这一条也应该不会有意外。

于是他龟缩到房间里去喝酒，在绝对的黑暗里逃避思考未来。第一瓶，第二瓶，第三瓶，第十瓶。玻璃在地上溅开，割伤了他的膝盖，殷红的血珠沁出来。但他毫不在意，杀人者是应该流血的。

然后西德听见金属和金属的碰撞声，有个着战甲的人正在敲他的门。

萨加城堡内唯一着装甲的人是达努斯。达努斯知道了，达努斯要来杀他了。在酒精麻痹下，全帝国最敏锐的大脑也只能得出这样荒谬的结论。

西德一发力，拧开瓶新酒，往嘴里狠狠灌进一大口。来吧，他的血和行省人的没什么差别，同样可以从颈动脉里喷在墙上。

三声敲门，枪械上膛的声音随之响起。金属在高温下熔化变形，黑甲的盖乌斯·巴埃萨从豁口里迈进去。

西德听见自己的心跳声。他晃了晃身子，酒瓶脱手，咣当一声碎了满地，屋子里酒气扑鼻。

“站起来。”盖乌斯说。

“盖乌斯大人……”西德昏昏沉沉地抬起头看他的监护人，说不出更多的话。他应该思考盖乌斯来到这里的方法和原因，推测帝国上层的动向和这男人离群的理由，但现在不睡倒在地就抽空了西德所有的力气。

他很累。

西德知道他一直很累，但直到他看见盖乌斯，疲倦感才从概念变成感觉。肌肉和大脑一起罢工，他向后仰一仰，靠在桌脚，翘起嘴角迷迷糊糊地笑。

所有的悲哀、痛苦和迷茫，似乎都有了可以寄托的地方。

“十四军团的首席机械师，西德·南·加隆德，我作为你的直属上级，命令你站起来。”盖乌斯加重语气。

西德猛得睁开眼，他监护人的身影在眼前摇晃重叠，最终固定下来。

仿佛从没看见过那个人一样，他一眨不眨地盯着盖乌斯，从头到脚一点一点看过去。盖乌斯的黑色肩甲上有尘土和硝烟的痕迹，那些棕红色的砂土只在阿拉米格的特定地点出现。他的监护人一定是在没有飞空艇，也没有卫兵跟随的情况下走了很远的路。

盖乌斯是来找他的。

他的盖乌斯大人需要他。

本能催促着西德站起来，催促他走到盖乌斯的身后去，填上因他离开而空缺的位子。站在那个位置，思考的权力就重新属于对方，西德则只需要沉默地服从。

他也只能沉默地服从。

杀人机械的齿轮是不需要思想的。

醉意离开他一瞬间。他站起身，从头到脚都颤抖着，缓慢却坚定地向后退了一步。

“盖乌斯大人。”说出清晰的话不容易，西德把每个字都咬得很重，“我们为何而战斗？”

给我答案，终结我的迷思，或者至少，给我一个足以走下去的理由。他这样想。

盖乌斯却只是笑，笑声里骄傲多过愤怒。

西德惊疑不定地再退一步，胸口起伏着，冷汗一点点从后脑沁出来。

盖乌斯终于开口：“弱者只会寻求伪神的庇佑，从而扰乱行星的秩序。这个世界只能由强者统治。你开始想这个问题，很好。”

军事学校不是这么说的。西德差点脱口而出。他在父亲手下学会机械制作，在盖乌斯身边粗通军事常识，文化课则全部依赖学校。但学校开设的机械课程和实际操作相差很远，或许政治学也是这样。

“我……之前没想过。”他决定坦白自己的无知，语无伦次地说出观点，“我们应该为正义而战。但……这不是正义，不是的……我们在阿拉米格做的事情，还有杀的人，这不是正义。”

盖乌斯的装甲吱吱嘎嘎地响，膝盖那里的关节该擦润滑剂了。但西德想清该从哪里找到合适的魔导装甲润滑剂之前，盖乌斯就一只手抓着他的后领，把他拎到床上坐好。他的被监护人低下头，看着他的眼睛，一字一句地讲话：

“学校不会教你这些。强者统治弱者，这不是正义，但是是真实。”盖乌斯竟然用了沮丧的语气，“我以为米德至少会教给你这个，我高估了他。”

“死了很多人，很多很多人。”西德试图反驳，“这不对……不可能对。”

“那么你如何定义正确？”盖乌斯反问他一句，“绵羊引领狼群，昏庸者统治国家，弱小无能的民族得到资源，我们则挣扎着在饥饿中死亡吗？

“你被阿拉米格的野蛮人污染，变得软弱了。”盖乌斯沉重地下了判断，“你闭上眼睛，不肯看这个世界唯一的真实。你已经不再是需要监护人的年纪了，我应该给你至少一次选择的权力。不过弱者最终会被强者碾碎，我不允许你和他们站到一起。”

盖乌斯可以命令他，或者用力量让他屈服，可王狼收起爪牙，选择了言语。这事实本身就让西德差点服从他。

一种前所未有的感觉在大脑中觉醒，近似迷茫的混沌，又多出些欣喜和轻快。盖乌斯说他本来应该能选择，想到这种可能性，他就忍不住要微笑起来。

不，不是什么“选择的权力”，他做过魔导科学研发室的管理职务，又常年跟在帝国赫赫有名的军团长身边，知道权力的滋味。

这是截然不同的东西。盖乌斯的话里有漏洞，他应该能继续反驳，可酒精把他的脑神经和舌头都打了结。

这清醒的醉汉磕磕绊绊地趟过一地玻璃碎片，走到窗边去：“看啊，盖乌斯大人。看弱者把神从天上拽下来！”

似乎是对他这句话的回应，一阵异样的轰鸣自天穹传到地面。门和窗一起瑟瑟发抖，钢铁的构架显得脆弱又易碎。半空中一道电弧划过，天空染着浅紫和橘黄的颜色。

西德闻到烧焦的气味。

盖乌斯猛然走到他身边：“西德，卫月计划开始的具体日期是？”

“不是今天。”他回答，“还有两天，今天是飞空艇就位的日子。”

“我有权限调配一艘小型飞艇，我命令你，和我一起立刻回帝国首都。”盖乌斯冷声下令，“卫月计划不可能成功，这个基地对你来说太危险。”

“就算失败，也不会出您想的那种问题。”西德毫不犹豫地回答。他对战争的意义或许一无所知，但谈到一项工程的成败，还是自认比盖乌斯懂得多的，“我和他们一起搭牵引塔，选择天空浮岛，布位飞空艇……说实话，如果我在工程学上的测算没错，达努斯大人真的有可能成功。”

一提及魔导机械，他竟然完全不像个醉汉，条理清晰，口齿流利，甚至越说越兴奋，眼睛睁得很大，脸上露出只属于机械师的笑容。

所以他没看到，盖乌斯在他背后，缓缓举起只手。

“我真想让您看看我们在浮岛上搭的工事！起初那地下有雷属性水晶，发射塔搭起来也送不出……”

青年机械师的声音戛然而止。


	8. Chapter 8

盖乌斯收回敲在他养子脑后的手，把昏倒的青年接在臂弯里。  
王狼摘下面甲，阖上眼睛，让额头上的第三只“眼”直接感知空气中浮动的以太。一些渺小的，闪着荧蓝光辉的粒子在空气中浮动，逆着风和雨的方向，盘旋直上，向着高空凝聚过去。  
盖乌斯知道以太凝聚的方向——米德移动来完成牵引任务用的浮岛。它的影子一直罩在他的来路上。  
他抱着西德，让那青年靠在床头，再一次借着并不明亮的灯光打量对方的脸。西德的头发长长了，身材消瘦了不少，下颌的线条越发刚硬，冒出淡淡的胡茬。衣服则是米德手下的制服，沾了灰尘和油污，又被洒出来的酒染过，凌乱脏污得不像样子。  
盖乌斯皱起眉，西德在他手下时，从没搞得这么不像样过。  
他想起几个月前临别时，他站在门口，转过头看西德一眼。对方摊开手脚，在被褥里睡得四仰八叉，一条薄被横盖在小腹上，下颌上残留着他夜间留下的指印。西德的嘴角紧抿着，像是在做什么纠结至极又欲罢不能的梦。  
他按一根手指在对方的眉心，西德似乎察觉到什么，不适地哼哼几声，却没有醒来。  
“你经历了什么。”盖乌斯知道昏迷中的西德不会回答他的问题，却还是沉声提问，“回答我，西德·加隆德。”  
西德的眼睛仍然闭合着，鼻孔吹出来温热的气息，打在他蜷起的手指上。  
又一声轰鸣。  
整座房子都在随着这轰鸣颤抖，震动从天穹传达到地面，摇撼着其上的一切事物。咔嚓一声，玻璃窗裂开纹路，然后过了一会，竟然碎了。盖乌斯扣上面甲，随手为西德挡开一块玻璃碎碴，把对方拦腰抱起，一路往基地大门走。  
走廊里沉闷无声，时间是白昼，大家都在忙忙碌碌做各自的事，走廊里除了哨兵空无一人。哨兵也不惊慌，仍然站在原地，还冲走过的他敬个标准的帝国军礼，然后又冲耳朵里的通讯贝继续汇报下去。  
达努斯和米德恐怕很快就会知道他带走了西德。但现在已经到牵引计划的最后关头，达努斯不可能亲自去追他。其余追兵他一个人就能打发，已经是刻不容缓的时候，没必要再纠结这些小事。  
王狼的威名一路保证他抱着西德走出堡垒，路上没有哪怕一个人敢询问他的来意。西德沉甸甸地躺在他怀里，躯体的热量隔着装甲，传不到他身上。  
空气里有淡淡的臭味，让他想起很大一簇魔导火花炸开时的味道。  
西德在他忙着启动飞艇的时候醒来。青年摸着脑后受击的地方，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，瞳仁里映出天空不祥的颜色。  
盖乌斯差点再在他后颈上补个手刀。  
西德环顾四周，确认了自己的所在地，却不问问题，只是安安静静地坐在他身侧。  
盖乌斯无暇思考对方罕见的沉默，他忙着绑好系带，检查青磷水储备。身为加雷马帝国的军团长，盖乌斯不喜欢毫无遮蔽地暴露在天空中，暴露意味着毫无遮蔽地面对敌人射来的箭。他所习惯的是大型魔导飞艇的铜墙铁壁，除去在气流中的些微颠簸，和在陆上行进没什么差别。但他的被监护人正相反，西德恨不得把魔导飞艇的每一面舱壁上都开上透气透光的窗户，一手抓着舵，另一只就伸出去摸云和风。  
“要起飞了。”他期待着西德会稍微振奋起来，毕竟这是他最喜欢的小型飞艇，连个顶棚都没有。但西德只是面无表情地应声。  
这沉默的顺从让盖乌斯有些无措。他突然想要去吻对方，触摸他每一寸皮肤，只为看他露出不一样的表情。西德看起来太过陌生，不是他所熟悉的，会因他的命令而快活，因他的赞许而兴奋的成年的孩子。  
“你喝过酒，注意抓紧了，小心气流。”他硬生生想出一句关怀的话来说。  
青蓝色的火苗燃起，尾翼徐徐转动。他们将几个月里的一切抛在身后，飞到天空中去。

如果西德没喝酒，盖乌斯会让他来开这小东西。小艇在气流里左右颠簸，他总是掌握不好用力推操纵柄的角度。  
在紫色与黄橙交织的不祥天色中，他突然想起，上次驾着飞空艇带西德出行，还是他十三四岁时候的事。那时的西德比起少年更像孩子，从看见小艇开始就又笑又跳，完全不复平日里在他面前成熟顺从的模样。  
近十年里，西德从孩子成长为英武的青年，这是他一手教养的结果。盖乌斯偏过头看青年的侧脸，满足地长出一口气。  
他决定不对西德的愚蠢作更多的责罚，这孩子在离开他的短短时间里经历了可称苦难的变故，是让对方重归自己庇护下的时候了。  
轰隆。  
一道电光在小艇不远的地方劈过，盖乌斯倒抽口冷气。天色与云都没显现出下雨的征兆，这是来自卫月的震动吗？  
没有思考的时间了，细碎的石块从空中砸下，空气热得惊人，他紧握着操纵柄，在雷光与石雨中旋转腾挪，却总是慢上一步。尾翼砸歪了一半，小艇旋转着侧过来，歪歪扭扭地往下坠。  
“盖乌斯大人。”这时，西德突然开口，“请交给我！”  
密不透风的金属面甲背后，盖乌斯情不自禁地露出笑容。  
西德·加隆德探过身，从他手中接过操纵柄。小艇似乎是对方身体的外延部分，在他手中像是有生命一般，游鱼一样灵活地从云间穿过，朝着远离异象的方向飞翔。  
“请问，我们的目的地是？”西德问他。  
“十四军团驻地，西德。”盖乌斯回答，“走吧……现在就离开。”  
西德动作猛得一顿。  
“我们得回去，我父亲……所有人都还在那下面！得有人告诉他们撤离！”  
“你难道认为，米德和达努斯会不知道出了什么事？”盖乌斯嗤之以鼻，罕见地加上代表职位的中间名称呼对方，“如果他们想要停手，还有最后的机会。但是，西德·南·加隆德，我命令你开着这东西离开，我不允许你为任何人的愚蠢陪葬！”  
西德沉默了三秒钟，这点时间在盖乌斯的眼里，几乎有一世纪那么长。  
“是。”在他的目光中，西德最终选择服从，紧紧攥住操纵柄，手背上青筋凸现。王狼的机械师用力向前一推，这飞空艇就从云层中穿越过去，将一切混乱和死亡抛在身后。

——

之后发生的事情，记载在艾欧泽亚与加雷马的历史中。

_第六星历1562年，米德·加隆德……执行陨石计划的第一次实验。卫月释放的能量摧毁了实验用塔楼所在的城市，死伤惨重。（节选自《第六星历编年史》）_

飞火从天而降，一座城市和其中的人民在哀叫中逃亡，幸存者百里无一。白鸦的装甲助她逃得一命，回到帝国首都，收起燎得焦黑的羽翼，在皇帝座下栖息着等待机会。米德·加隆德则没有这种好运。  
年老的暴君因愤怒而拔剑。死几个殖民地平民对他来说无足轻重，但壮年帝国精英的牺牲就是另一回事了。皇帝不得不暂时搁置驾驭魔龙的妄想，故作平静地嘉奖死者，安抚生者，搜罗一切尚可利用的人才。  
这片混乱中，没有人去追究西德幸存的理由，登记幸存者的官员似乎同时忘记了他这个人，他也不想面对可能的下一个任命，索性躲在十四军团驻地中盖乌斯的住宅里，让可见的与不可见的伤痕随着时间愈合。  
太阳升起又落下，西德按照军队中的作息习惯洗漱起居，白天却只是坐在卧室的飘窗台子上，双目无神地看着兵员与装甲走来走去。  
一队撤下去，另一队替上他们的位子。领头的百夫长一定见过真正的战场和死者，他的眼神和其余人不一样。  
其余几个肯定都是新兵，脸上还带着笑。看他们举手抬足的力气，看他们扬起的眉毛！这些人仿佛要上领奖台而非战场，要领取的荣耀似乎是由评委颁发的奖杯，而不是血淋淋的尸体……  
尸体。  
他的父亲成了尸体。  
与他谈笑的同事，说他太幼稚的士兵，他们都成了尸体。  
看见他就远远跑开的平民孩子，瞪着他的红发少女。  
他们死了。  
只有他活着。  
西德·南·加隆德，陨石计划的重要共犯活着。  
为什么活下来的是他？  
西德猛然起身，往卧室外里走，想在镜子里照一照自己的脸。他闷头走过走廊拐角，差点和一个卫兵撞了满怀。他没想到屋子里有其他人。盖乌斯很忙，而且向来不喜欢在私宅里安置战斗力不及自己的守卫。  
“对不起！西德阁下！”卫兵慌忙敬礼。  
“没事。”西德揉揉额角，退后一步站定了，才看见卫兵牵着的女孩。  
女孩一头加雷马人典型的银发，个头不矮，却瘦得不成样子。听卫兵叫出西德的名字，她才抬起头，一双大眼睛在憔悴的脸上格外吓人。  
“这位是莉维亚·尤尼乌斯小姐，父母分别作为十夫长和士兵，在基拉巴尼亚山脉光荣地牺牲了。盖乌斯阁下决定收养她。”不等西德提问，卫兵连忙解释，“盖乌斯阁下在处理军务，要求我把她带过来，清理一间闲置的房间。”  
西德茫然地点了点头。莉维亚眨眨眼睛，迟疑地喊他名字：“西德？”  
“你没有军衔，所以要喊西德少爷。”卫兵不赞同地指出，“西德阁下的父亲是……”  
不，别说了。  
为什么要骄傲地提起他父亲的名字？为什么那个孩子听见这名字也生出敬意？米德·南·加隆德不仅是天才的机械师，还是无数魔导兵器的制造者，更因制造杀人工具失败而死……为什么所有人都认为这样的人值得敬佩？  
但杀人的不止有父亲。拿起枪的所有人手上都沾了血：白鸦，皇帝，还有……  
还有那个人。  
西德冲卫兵挥了挥手，几步迈进浴室。他在镜子里看见和那个百夫长，和父亲，和一切杀人流血者相似的眼神。  
“我该怎么办啊……盖乌斯大人。”西德喃喃自语，却并不期待回复。  
盖乌斯不能成为答案的来源，因为这一次，这个人也是问题的一部分。

西德转过身，不再看镜中的自己，慢慢走下楼去。

盖乌斯正在等他。  
十四军团长自从发现他养子的异常，就声称要整备军队防备阿拉米格叛军借机反扑，每天下午都花一些时间回到住所一楼处理下级军官的汇报。他和每一位百夫长长谈，谈及补给的补充和兵员的训练，也谈及以往的战争，与战争中的牺牲和杀戮。  
每次谈话总是以规划未来作结尾，盖乌斯会提及下次战役取胜后对方能得到的金钱与荣誉，但重点永远落在帝国如何从北方的贫弱小国，成长为霸有三大洲的强者。  
西德的卧室门开着，盖乌斯希望他在听。  
“……遵从您的命令！加雷马帝国万岁！”某位百夫长眼睛晶亮，面颊充血，抱起双臂向他敬礼，跺脚和喊口号的声音几乎能唤醒沉睡中的人。盖乌斯却只是平静地点头，向对方道别。  
他曾经认为他的养子没有必要接触军队运作的细节，但盖乌斯已经开始反省。他把西德保护得太好了，这青年身为帝国光荣的军人，手上甚至没有沾过弱者的血。把机械师叫来旁听战斗汇报太过刻意，他只希望西德能凭借飘进耳中的片言只语，脱去天真的气息，做他真正的同路人。  
有脚步由远及近。  
那女孩的脚步不会这么重。  
盖乌斯再也按捺不住，猛得起身往楼上走。他站起身时忘记了装甲比本人的体积要大上不少，动作掀翻了面前的小桌，玻璃杯滚落在地上，发出清脆的碎响。  
这饱经战阵的军人说不清自己在想什么，只知道耳边正嗡嗡地响。  
“盖乌斯大人。”他听见熟悉的声音。  
他的孩子，他的属下，他的西德·加隆德直立在他面前，毫不躲闪地看向他。阳光从青年的背后照过来，透过莹蓝色玻璃，仍然映得对方光辉四溢。  
“你终于决定摆脱那些软弱的妄想了。”盖乌斯在面具下大笑，“过来，西德。”  
西德张了张嘴，却最终没有开口，沉默地走到他身旁。  
他摘下面甲，紧紧抱住西德。  
西德和他一样熟悉这黑色战甲的结构，冰冷的金属一片片落在地上，他和他的孩子之间终于没有任何阻隔。  
“强者决定弱者的命运，这是唯一的真实。”盖乌斯说，“加雷马人曾经是弱者，没有谁比我们更清楚，失去獠牙的野兽会落到什么地步。”  
西德仍然沉默以对。  
“记住我教给你的一切，不要让我失望。”  
“……遵令。”西德埋在他怀里，点了点头。


End file.
